Aggregation of the high-affinity immunoglobulin E (IgE) receptor (FcepsilonRI), expressed on mast cells and basophils, initiates the immediate hypersensitivity reaction. Aggregated FcepsilonRI has been reported to rapidly migrate to lipid rafts in RBL-2H3 cells. We confirmed that aggregated FcepsilonRI is found in the lipid raft fractions of cellular lysates. Furthermore, we show that the cross-linked FcepsilonRI remains associated with detergent-resistant structures upon internalization. Previous morphological studies have reported that aggregated FcepsilonRI is endocytosed via clathrin-coated pits, which in general are not lipid raft associated. To address this apparent discrepancy, we employed siRNA to suppress expression of components of the clathrin-mediated internalization machinery, namely, clathrin heavy chain, and the AP-2 (alpha-adaptin or mu2-subunit). Transferrin receptor (TfR) is endocytosed by a clathrin-mediated process and, as expected, each transfected siRNA caused a two to threefold elevation of TfR surface expression and almost completely inhibited its endocytosis. In contrast, there was no effect on surface expression levels of FcRI nor on the endocytosis of the dinitrophenyl-human serum albumin (DNP-HSA)/IgE/FcepsilonRI complex. On the contrary, internalization of DNP-HSA/IgE/FcepsilonRI was inhibited by overexpression of a dominant-negative dynamin mutant. We conclude that internalization of cross-linked FcepsilonRI does not require the AP-2/clathrin complex but is dynamin-dependent and may be lipid raft mediated.